Godzilla (Random House Picture Books)
Summary Godzilla spends the day sleeping on the seafloor or Monster Island with his monster friends. Unlike most other incarnations of Godzilla, he is (mostly) hailed as a hero, often defending the Earth and not once criticized for the amount of destruction he causes in his battles with other monsters. Still, no one approaches Monster Island because of how fearsome its inhabitants are, especially Godzilla who always tells the other monsters to quiet down when they start fighting, though they're still his friends and will fight to protect them and their home. When he's not sleeping he's eating coconut trees and playing with his friends. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, at least 7-C via roaring, higher with Radioactive Breath Name: Godzilla, the King of the Monsters Origin: Godzilla Picture Books by Random House, Godzilla Saves America: A Monster Showdown in 3-D! (1996) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Giant Radioactive Dinosaur, Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Heard Rodan's cry of pain from hundreds of miles away and came to the rescue), Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Large Size (Type 2), Energy Projection, Breath Attack, Sound Manipulation (With Roar), Radiation Manipulation, Body Control and Self-Sustenance (Sleeps underwater) Attack Potency: At least Large Town level+ (Stronger than Gigan who shook a city and caused earthquakes strong enough to damage buildings and knock down power lines), at least Town level via roaring (Shook valleys and a mountain, which should yield a similar amount of energy as this), higher with Radioactive Breath (Made Hedorah flee with two attacks and defeated Gigan with it, sending him down a crevice, made a small section of the sea he was sleeping in boil) Speed: At least Superhuman travel speed, likely higher underwater (Covered hundreds of miles very quickly), with at least Supersonic reactions (Can tag monsters capable of flying at supersonic speeds or higher, given Hedorah's feat of flying to the upper atmosphere and how Rodan is the fastest of all monsters or King Ghidorah who can fly faster than the speed of light, coming from the far reaches of the Universe, and laid waste to all of Europe in a matter of hours) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Grabbed a ship, lifted and threw Gigan, grappled with Ghidorah who nearly toppled the Statue of Liberty and toyed with other ships) Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class+, at least Town Class via roaring, higher with Radioactive Breath Durability: At least Large Town level+ (The military can't hurt him no matter what they do. Other monsters can withstand his powerful roar just fine so he should too, Gigan's atomic forehead laser, which is strong enough to turn helicopters into dust, doesn't do much to Godzilla even after Gigan cut him with his Jet Cutter chest saw) Stamina: Superhuman (Swam for days non-stop) Range: Several meters to tens of meters due to size, hundreds of meters to kilometers via roar and Radioactive Breath Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: Average (Can't speak human language but is still able to communicate with other monsters as a human would with another. Somewhat lonely and has a childish behavior, however, he got over the former issue, and heroically defended Mothra's egg from other monsters and later welcomed Mothra to Monster Island, allowing her to live there) Weaknesses: A bit emotional and lazy, spending most of the time sleeping Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Radioactive Breath:' Godzilla's trademark Atomic Breath, fiery atomic power emitted out of Godzilla's mouth in the form of a radioactive flame. Gallery gallery.jpg gallery2.jpg gallery33.jpg 43402369945_125b954ae2_k.jpg 5063674522_60892752fe_b.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Godzilla Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Kaiju Category:Book Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Sound Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Dinosaurs